Camping in the Cabin
by Apple.Banana.Cherry
Summary: 13 friends go camping at Ryan's cabin in the woods. Rated M. HSM/OTH crossover


**Chapter 1: Ryan's POV**

"Hey Pey, what do you think about going up to the cabin to spend 2 weeks over the New Years break period?" I asked my girlfriend of almost 2 years. "That sounds like a great idea honey" Pey replied with that sweet voice of hers.

_After East High burnt down we were all forced to move to Tree Hill High. We were all hesitant at first but after I meet Pey, I told the rest of the guys it can't be that bad. We spent 8 months at Tree Hill High until East High had been rebuilt. The gang went back to East High to finish the year but after that we persuaded our parents to let us all move to Tree Hill to go to school there._

"Ok. Should I call the guys and tell them & you can call the girls and tell them?" I asked. "Sure babe. I love you."

I went into the next room and started calling the guys. Troy was first on the list. He didn't answer. I figured he would be with either Gabi or Shar.

_Troy has been trying to choose between Gabi & Shar for the past 2 years as he likes them both and they both like him. He seems to alternate between the 2 every week having a fuck then leaving them and going to the other._

Next person to call was Chad. He didn't pick up either. Wow where is everyone tonight. Oh wait.

_Chad is planning on proposing to Tay tonight. They have been together for 4 years but Tay has wanted to wait until marriage to fuck so Chad decided to propose so it could come around sooner._

I decided to call Jake next. He was the first one that answered.

"Hey man, I was just wondering if you wanted to come out to my cabin for 2 weeks over new years?" I asked one of my best guy mates.

"Yeah sure man. Hey has Shar heard from Tiara today?" he replied.

"Nah. You sore bro?"

"Nah but I bet she is. I fucked her hard and good." He chuckled.

"Nice. Well I better go ask the other guys. I'll see you tomorrow man. Pool party at ours, remember?"

"Yeah man. Later."

I hung up the phone.

_Jake, Pey's ex-boyfriend has just gotten out of jail and took quite a liking to Shar's assistant, Tiara, yet she absolutely hates him. At last weekend's party, they ended up admitting they liked each other and had a damn good nonstop fuck (according to Jake) that lasted over 3 days but they haven't talked since finally emerging from Jake's bedroom last night_

I tried Nathan next. No answer. Probably having another fight with Haley or getting drunk at a bar.

_Nathan cheated on Haley about 5 months ago with Tiara and ever since then they have constantly been arguing with a lot of Haley's fantasies about Lucas coming up which actually resulted in Haley spending the night in Luke's arms. They say nothing happened but what do we know._

Last was Lucas. He picked up but all I heard was moaning (obviously from Brooke.)

"Hey man, obviously you're busy so I'll talk to you tomorrow. Later man."

_Brooke is Luke's fuck buddy, Whenever either of them want sex, they go to the other person. Since Pey is Brooke's best friend, I get to find out all the gossip from them. Brooke Davis is in love with Lucas Scott. She says that the only reason she hasn't told him is because she's afraid she is going to lose him and apparently he's really good in the sack and she wants to keep that._

**Peyton's POV**

After I left Ryan, I went into the next room and started calling my 6 best friends. Gabi was first.

"Hey girl, Ryan got a plan of going up to his cabin for 2 weeks over new years. You up for it?" I asked.

"That sounds like a great idea. Are we still having the pool party tomorrow?" Gabi questioned.

"Yeah, 2pm." I replied.

"Ok great. See you then." she hung up. I tried Shar. No answer. Probably with Troy yet again. I tried Taylor but hung up after 2 rings as I remembered that Ryan told me that Chad was proposing to her tonight. I tried Tiara next. No answer. Next was Haley.

"Hello?" Her voice was shaky

"Hales? Babe? You ok?" I asked concerned for my best friend.

"Not really Pey. We had another fight" she replied.

"Hales, I'm going to get all the girls and we are coming round to see you. Ok?" I asked but more like stated.

"Thanks Pey"

"It's ok. See you in about 30 minutes or less." I hung up the phone and went round to Gabi's. I knocked on the door impatiently.

"Gabi! Hales needs us. Hurry up and get your ass out here!" Gabi opened the door in sweats. "Hold on, I'm just gonna get changed." She started heading back inside but I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the car. "No time for that. Get your ass in the car."

Gabi got into the front passenger side of my Mercedes Benz. We headed around the corner to Troy's place as Gabi knew that Shar was there and not at her own place. I didn't worry about wasting time in knocking and I just barged right on in.

"Sharpay! Get your fucking ass down here. We are going to Haley's. NOW!" I yelled. Shar came running down the stairs, pulling the straps of her dress up and fixing her hair.

"Who cares what you look like Shar. We all know you've just had a fuck session with Troy. Don't bother hiding it. Hales needs us." I said as I pulled Shar into the car. We went around to Tiara's next.

"Tiara get your fucking ass out here" I yelled out the window as I sat my hand on the horn. Tiara walked out of her house, holding her head.

"Shut up. I have a fucking headache." She walked out and got into the car.

"Maybe that's because you fucked Jake continuously for the past 72 hours" Shar bitched to her.

"Shut up Sharpay." Tiara replied.

"Guys shut up. Hales needs us right now. We don't care about who fucked who. Just be there for Hales."

"Ok Pey. We get it!" they all yelled at me as we all cracked up at how stupid we sounded.

I started the car and we drove to get Brooke from Lucas' house. I went running up to the door but it was locked. I knocked as hard as I could and rang the doorbell continuously. No answer. It took all 4 of us to finally get Lucas to answer the door. Brooke came up behind him in one of Lucas' old t-shirts. I grabbed Brookes arm and pulled her out to the car.

"Come on Brooke. Hales needs us" I told her.

"But I'm half naked." She replied.

"Who fucking cares. Gabi's in sweats, Shar's just had a fuck session with Troy, Tiara's got a headache and you're half naked. Who cares what we look like. Hales just needs us. Lets fucking go." I yelled at 4 of my 5 best friends

We all got in the car and drove to Haley's. We decided to leave Taylor as it was a very important night for her.

**Haley's POV**

It had nearly been an hour since my best friend, Peyton Sawyer, had told me that her plus my other 5 best friends, Gabriella Montez, Sharpay Evans, Tiara Gold, Taylor Mckessie & Brooke Davis, were going to come see me after I had a fight with my boyfriend of 4 years, Nathan Scott.

We had been having continuous fights for the past 5 months after I found out that he had cheated on me with my older sister 6 months ago.

Last night he found out that I had sexual fantasies about his step-brother Lucas Scott. There's only one way he could have found this out, by reading my diary. We ended up having an argument over that. Even though the diary entry was written 3 & ½ years ago it still wound him up and he ended up saying that I was a hypocrite. He left and ended up going who knows where.

There was a knock on the door as it quickly opened and 5 of my best friends rushed up and gave me a hug. The tears started pouring down my face again.

"Where's Taylor?" I asked. "Chad's proposing to her tonight. Couldn't handle the no sex before marriage anymore." Pey told me. I giggled. Typical Chad.

A/N: Cookies for the first 5 people to review and the next chapter will be dedicated to them. This is my first One Tree Hill story & my first crossover story.


End file.
